Only If You Ask
by NightingaleBlooms
Summary: "Cut it out," Farkle's voice rang through. Everyone in the living room was beyond confused by now. Where Maya likes planning, Farkle is beyond frustrated, Lucas is still a huckleberry and Riley isn't as oblivious as everyone thinks she is


A/N: Full disclaimer I love all the pairings in the fandom, its just that part of me has a special place for Riarkle. I'm planing to write an actual story soon but well this has been floating in my head for a few days and I just can't get it out. So enjoy :)

* * *

Only If You Ask

Maya liked to celebrate. More specifically she liked to celebrate when something good happens to someone important in her life. So when the 27 year old found out that her best friend was going to propose to her other best friend she practically jumped for joy.

"I want your blessing," Farkle continued as he looked steadily at Mr and Mrs Matthews. He was looking steadily, his full attention at her parents while everyone else watched on. Riley was held up at work and was on the way to the gathering, Farkle took it as an opportunity to ask her entire family.

"You have it," Mrs Matthews said and they all waited for Mr Matthews reaction.

"I can't say welcome to the family, you've already apart of it," Mr Matthews finally said. There was a round of congratulations where Farkle was hugged, pack on the back and squeezed to death by Riley's relatives.

Maya let out a squealed, "When are you going to propose?"

"In Hawaii," Farkle said without missing a beat, "Riley has been distracted with work lately so perfect timing."

Maya could already imagine the endless possibilities. Of not only Farkle asking for her hand but how to bring everyone together to celebrate.

"And speaking of perfect timings, don't you dare plan anything while we are away Hart," Farkle said as he directed his gaze on her.

"What?" Maya asked innocently. How much time did she need? And where did she place the spare key to their apartment that Riley gave her in case of emergencies?

"Don't make a production of it," Farkle repeated, "She hasn't said yes."

Before she could retort back that this was Riley they were talking about, the subject of topic opened the door letting out a big huff and a even bigger smile before hugging the closest people to her which in this case were her grandparents. She made her way from person to person before placing a peck on Farkle's lip and hugging Maya.

"Sorry I'm late. I got held up in something," Riley apologized.

"No worries, you hungry?" Maya's mom asked as she passed Riley a plate and directing her to the spread on the dining table.

"Starving," Riley replied, "I'm so over work, I can't wait for Hawaii."

"Yeah I'm sure you are just marrying that idea," Lucas said.

Maya nudged him fiercely and he was under the glares of practically everyone in the room. For a huckleberry he was so oblivious and not at all subtle.

"Hmm?" Riley said distractedly as she looked his way, not catching what he had said. There were collective looks of relief on everyone's faces, Riley didn't catch what Lucas had said. But she was still looking expectantly at him.

"I think what Lucas said is that we are going to have the best time," Farkle replied smoothly. Riley beamed at him and her grin was infectious. Maya knew right here and now everyone knew that they were in love.

"Maya I'm serious don't do anything," Farkle said. It was a few days later.

"Sure sure," Mays said pacifying him on the phone. Riley and Farkle were in Hawaii right now. They have been gone for about four days now. Maya could just picture her best friend in a gorgeous sundress with a flower up in her hair and a ring from her soon to be fiancee.

Farkle had successfully avoided showing the ring to everyone in the know. Anytime he was without Riley or when Riley wasn't in hearing distance before the trip; he was either given ideas on how to propose or been sweet talked, bribed and even threatened about how the ring looks like. No one had been successful in getting a glimpse of the ring, not even his mom.

"You're not even listening to a word I say right now," Farkle said deadpanned. Both of them were well aware of what she was going to do.

"Have you even tried asking her?"

"I keep getting blocked," Farkle whined. She could picture him running his hands through his hair frustrated and that amused her, "I thought that yesterday at dinner would be the perfect timing. I already called in ahead. Asked them for a table by the sunset, her favourite flowers, music playing softly in the background.."

"That sounds amazing," Maya knew Riley would practically swoon and say yes, "What's the problem?"

"A monkey."

"A monkey?"

"Long story short apparently it escaped its handler," Farkle sighed, "After that it just seems like everytime I try something gets in the way."

"Don't worry so much Farkle, Riley's going to say yes no matter how you ask," Maya comforted him, "And then you'll be back in your apartment celebrating."

"Maya…"

"Bye, enjoy Hawaii, and she'll say yes only of you ask," Maya said before hanging up on him. She knew Farkle didn't want anything until Riley said yes but Riley was her best friend, obviously Maya knew that Riley was going to accept Farkle's proposal. I mean come on this was the girl that dressed up in a too small orange turtleneck to make him smile in their twenties. This was the girl who watched back to back science documentaries for two days straight because she heard Farkle was going to be part of it. Somethings were just meant to be.

"Okay a little higher," Maya instructed, "Lower, no, up, up good perfect."

Maya gave a satisfied smile as she watched Zay and Lucas tie the banner exactly where she wanted it. They were in Riley's and Farkle's apartment. Mrs Matthews, Mrs Minkus and her mom were in the kitchen along with some of the other girls making sure that the food smell did not give them away. The men; Shawn, Uncle Eric, Josh, Mr Matthews were still arranging some of the platters under the watchful eye of Ava.

Auggie was with the others hanging some decorations. The apartment looked fantastic. There were pictures of Riley and Farkle both together and separately as well as them with their friends pasted tastefully on the wall. There were streamers and twinkling lights as well as a photo booth that Shawn had manage to get.

"Okay everybody,remember the game plan," Maya ordered, "They are on their way home. We switch of the lights, hide. They switch it back on and we yell surprise. Clear?"

Maya looked at everyone who nodded their heads.

"Good, any of you mess it up, you'll be dealing with Maya the maid of honor," Maya smirked.

"How are you so sure that you will be maid of honor?"

"Are you kidding me? It's me," Maya said simply, "The better question is who will be best man."

"I will." Four voices said. Zay, Auggie and Lucas looked at each other with raised eyebrows before looking confusingly at Eric who just smiled.

"Oh! quick turn off the lights and hide I see a cab," Josh said. There was a quick fluttering and movements before all the lights were off. And then silence. Farkle's and Riley's apartment was structured in a way that they won't be able to see who enter until they reached the living room area which was where everyone was hiding. Maya could feel the excitement bubbling inside her.

Maya had it all planned out. After the initial surprise Riley will hug her and say that Farkle proposed. Riley will then be among the ladies showing off her new ring. And she will look at Farkle who rolled his eyes amused at the fact that she didn't listen to a word he said and planned a party for them anyway. But as composed as he looked there will be a glimmer of happiness in his eyes... Maya had it planned out.

The door opened and they heard Riley's voice, bubbling with excitement. So far, so good "...and that was so cute. We should have given him a better tip. I wonder if Maya's at home. I…"

"Riley stop," Farkle said. Maya frowned. His voice was not happy for a guy that just got engaged.

"What?" Riley asked probably as confused as how Maya felt right now. This was not how she pictured it.

"You've been avoiding me," Farkle stated. Okay not part of the plan at all.

"Don't be silly Farkle. No i haven't," Riley started.

"Cut it out," Farkle's voice rang through. Everyone in the living room was beyond confused by now, "Ever since that call you received about work in Hawaii you've been so distracted."

"I know this is not how you pictured going home with me with," Riley started.

"The hula dancer, dolphins. That stupid monkey. Heck even the romantic dinner you find some buffer."

"No I wasn't," Riley insisted.

"If you did want to talk to me can you at least tell me why. You talked to everyone else on the way back, the person on the plane.."Farkle ranted

"..Was pretty interesting.." Riley interjected.

"..the taxicab driver…" Farkle continued as if Riley didn't say anything

"...Well excuse me for being friendly.."

"It's like you don't even want me to propose," Farkle finished. There was silence before Farkle spoke up again, "You don't want me to propose?"

There was raw hurt and realisation in his voice. Maya was shocked, she sure everyone in the living room was. This was not how things were suppose to go and she wished that she just listened to Farkle just this once. Because it was her fault that everyone they practically knew could hear what could be counted as their worst fight.

"No don't be silly. I love you farkle. Look I know you were proposing" Riley started, "I needed to tell you that I met.."

"You met someone else? Is that it? Then what you don't want to be with me?" Farkle asked his voice rough and trying not to sound shattered.

"They found a malignancy," Riley finally spit out in a rush. Everything stopped.

"What?" Farkle asked dumbfounded. Riley let out a big breathe and her next few words were heart breaking.

"Remember the family gathering? I went to the doctor's that morning because I was feeling a little bit out of sorts, and I thought you know normal flu or something," Riley explained softly, "The call wasn't from work, it was from the doctor's. They..they found a malignancy. I..I might have cancer."

There was a pause as Riley gave Farkle time to process it, she spoke again and her voice sounded as if she was going to cry.

"I found out during the trip and I was still processing and I knew you were proposing, I knew for a while now even before the trip," Riley said, "But I realised that I just... I want to tell you before you propose just in case you…"

Riley let the rest of her words die out. She already knew what she was implying and before she actually started bawling her eyes out she spoke again, "You're the first person I told. I…I have no idea how to the break the news to the rest. Farkle, I'm scared."

There was a pause where no one in the living room knew what exactly was happening. Not that they were giving that much focus into it not that they have other news to think about.

"I love you," Farkle said a promised in his voice, "And we'll figure this out. We always do."

"I'm sorry for ruining everything," Riley apologized.

"You told me you wanted me to know before I proposed...Riley?"

"Yes?"

"Riley Matthews you are singlehandedly the most important person in my life," Farkle began, "I love you and I'll always be here for you. Will you let me be there for you for this?"

Riley let out a laugh, laughing at the absurdity of it all and it was such an innocent sound after the news, "You're my best friend in the whole world. I love you, you know that right. "

"Don't let Maya hear you say that" Farkle said teasingly.

"She won't mind."

"Marry me?" Farkle asked, his voice completely serious a few seconds later.

"Yes"

"I love you Riley" Farkle said.

"I love you Farkle" Riley said.

"Come on let's go in and.." the rest of his words dies on his lips as he switched on the lights and noticed the amount of people in the room.

"Surprise," Eric said enthusiastically.

Riley blinked. There was a pause where everyone took in Riley and Farkle holding hands with tears and promise in their eyes. The two in turn were looking at everyone's else expression.

"Guess you don't need to worry about how to tell them anymore Riles," Farkle finally said.


End file.
